Sings Like an Angel But Dances Like The Devil
by AdorableSatan
Summary: Everyone has to go to school! Even heros, royalty and demons! The Ruston Penguins have got a new student, a human girl named Brandy. When the queen bee, LSP, finds out that Brandy is getting close to the schools hotties, she does everything she can to ruin her reputation. Will Brandy give up her new friends for a peaceful high school life, or take a stand for herself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, or any of its characters, blahblahblah. On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A New Life<strong>

The light began to seep through the already closed blinds, showing that it really was time to get up.

"Mmnghh" I grumbled as I rolled over, burring my face in my pillow and pulling the covers over me.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED," Howard, my step father screamed. "IF YOURE LATE FOR YOUR FRIST DAY I'LL RUN OVER YOUR DAMN XBOX!"

"I'M UP, I'M UP," I screamed back down at him. I threw the blankets off of me and dragged myself out of bed. It had never been so painful to leave it before.

I trudged over to the mirror and hissed. A shower was a must.

One of the few pricks of this new house was I had my own bathroom. Except for that my new life sucked. New dad. New house. New school. No friends.

The cold tiles snipped at my bare feet as I scurried over to the shower. I quickly hopped onto the fuzzy bathmat, saving my feet from the chilly torture. I turned both of the taps on and ripped off my men's XL shirt that I used as I nightie, and pulled the shower pin so the water would come out of the shower head instead of the tub and jumped in. Not enough time for a bath sadly.

The warm steamy water kindly greeted my skin, waking me up in a much more pleasant way that the cold floor. I pumped some shampoo into my hand and began giving my hair a quick wash. Preferably I spend about 40 minutes in the shower, but with the move we're now an hour – or was it two hours – behind, so I'm still getting used to it. I applied conditioner to my hair, laying it on a little thicker to the ends to help give some extra softness. Having curly hair is tough man, it gets damaged so easily.

I twisted the taps off and flung my head forward so I could wrap my hair in a towel, even though most of my stuff was still in boxes, I didn't want it to drip all over the place.

Securing a second towel around my chest I scurried out of my bathroom in search for clothes.

"Shit!" I hissed, as I checked my phone, only 18 minutes before I have to go!

"Underwear, underwear…" I muttered as I as I dug through one of boxes. "Underwear!"

I slipped on a plain black bra and blue polka doted thong then grabbed some skinny jeans and yanked them on. "Ugh come on!" I growled as I jumped up and down to pull the pants up.

"Success!" I cheered to myself as I slipped a thin black belt through the loops of my pants and stuffing my Android I my back pocket.

I picked up a random grey tank top that was laying on the floor and chucked it on. "Deodorant!" I reminded myself out loud as I grabbed the Lady Speed Stick off my dresser top.

"MOOOOM," I hollered downstairs as I put on mix-matching socks "CAN YOU POOR ME SOME COFFEE?"

Just then my mom came in my room with my purple travel mug, "Already did sweetie," she said with a smile.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" I said quickly as I flung the towel off of my head and began dragging my hairbrush through my jungle of coffee bean brown tangles.

"Would you like me to heat you up a cinnamon bun too?" She asked kindly, not off put by my frantic 'get ready for the first day of school' display.

"Yes please!" I chirped as I chucked on my tight zip up hoodie with stripped sleeves and sprayed myself with a jasmine body mist.

I picked up my new binder and stuffed it in my large over the shoulder bag that was covered in miscellaneous buttons, along with my sketchbook and DS.

Going back into the bathroom, I looked at my hair in the mirror, playing with my bags. "Ew" I hissed, grabbed some bobby pins and pinning a bit of it back to make myself a bit more presentable. I whipped my phone out to check the time.

8:43

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I panicked, I only had like 5 minutes!

No time for foundation, I whipped out some mascara from the draw and quickly applied it, making my already dark clashes longer and thicker. Slapping on some tinted lip balm for a light peachy color I flew out of the bathroom.

Snatching my headphones off my desk and plugging them into my phone, I flung my bag over my shoulder as I put my music on shuffle. Grabbing the coffee mom had made for me I ran – well quickly walked so I wouldn't slipped my coffee – down the stairs. I quickly slipped on my scuffed up combat boots and zipped them up.

I grabbed the handle to the door and flung it open – "Oh wait Brandy!" Mom chirped, hustling over to give me the cinnamon bun I had completely forgotten about. Already in a small plastic container she slipped it and some paper napkins in my bag.

"Try to have a good first day sweetie," she semi request.

"I'll try mom, but I really have to go! I'll see you when your home from work!" I called as I speed walked out the door, slipping my headphones on and blasting Pop 101 by Marianas Trench.

I guess I left out one prick about this whole new life. I'm only 10 minutes away from school so I don't have to take the yellow limo of chaos anymore!

Oh, and my name's Brandy by the way! Brandy Heard, and I'm starting my junior year a few weeks late due to the move, at Ruston High School, a thousand miles away from any of my friends.

* * *

><p>So yeah, thats chapter 1. Review, tell me what you think of it so far. Adventure Time characters pop up in the next chapter so get ready!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Sticky Situation**

I managed to get to school 2 minutes before the bell, but finding my class room was a completely different matter.

"This school is too fucking big!" I whined. "Okay student services, student services," I muttered as I wandering around looking for the door. I turned a hallway and crashed into someone who flew around the corner.

"Ow!" I cried as I fell on my butt, my coffee flying out of my hand and raining down on me and the crashie. "What the hell?!"

"Hot, hot, hot!" A boy's voice cried. I opened my eyes to see a pink boy in front of me, also on his butt. Yes. A pink boy.

He whipped the coffee out of his eyes and saw me. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry are you alright miss?" He asked frantically as he got up and tried to help me.

I pulled my headphones down and around my neck so I could actually hear him. "I am so, so, SO, sorry! Are you alright" he asked as he helped me up, pulling me up rather easily, stronger than he looked. Standing up I got a better look at him.

He had light pink skin and bubble gum pink hair that was jelled up, and atop of his head was a little golden crown. His welly groomed eyebrows were the perfect accent for his almost liquid pink eyes. He wore a bright pink short sleeved tunic that had a large magenta collar with an aqua gem in the center, another one on his purple belt that sat over his hips. The puffy sleeves were a light pink, with magenta slits. Coming out from the larger and shorter sleeves was a long sleeved shirt with cuffs. He had hot pink pants and deep purple loafers that was now drenched in coffee.

The last bell than rang. "For fucks sake," I grumbled, picking up my bag that, thankfully, only part of the strap had gotten slightly damp, ''Bleehh" I hissed.

"Oh no," he whined, grabbing his hair.

"We'll it looks like we're both late now," I grumbled, looking down the hall for any official looking doors that could be student services.

"Mh?" Pinkie murmured as he looked at me. "I don't believe I've met you before, are you new?"

"Um it's like the start of the school year?" I half asked half stated. There was no way he could-

"Ahahaha, oh I know that M'Lady, but I know everyone in town, so it goes without saying I know everyone at school as well," he said with a smile.

And so he does…

"Well… Yeah, I just moved here," I said reluctantly.

"Oh I see, how wonderful! Well please allow me, Prince Gumball, to welcome you to the Town of Ooo," he said as he did a small bow.

"Hmmm…" I mused to myself.

"What is it?" Gumball asked.

"I'm trying to decide what my first impression of you is…" I said to the chewing-gum boy as I looked him over once more, replaying the events in my mind.

"Well hopefully its not too late for me to make a good one!" He chirped happily, picking up my coffee mug. He whipped out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the now sticky thermal cup and handed it to me.

"I'm going to assume you're lost, am I right miss… Oh my I forgot to ask your name! How terribly rude of me!" He exclaimed scolding himself. "M'Lady would you please tell me your name that surly matches your beauty."

"Umm suuure," I laughed nervously as I took my mug back. What is up with this guy? "My name's Brandy."

"What a lovely name!" Gumball exclaimed happily.

"If you like liquor I guess," I said with a dull laugh. The prince looked at me puzzled, "Never mind…"

The bright pink boy just laughed whole heartedly. "Well as I was saying, you're lost yes?"

"That obvious huh?" I asked him with a small laugh.

"Just a bit," he laugh, but not in a mean way. "Here, show me your schedule, I'll show you to your class."

"Ugh, thanks that would be great," I told him as I dug out the piece of paper from my bag and handed it to him.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" He said happily. Oh Glob no- "It appears that we are going to the same place!"

Screw you Glob.

"Yaaayyy…" I whimpered. "Um, but you might want to do something about all of that," I stated, pointing towards his outfit.

"Oh I had forgotten!" He exclaimed. Um, how does one forget about an uncomfortably hot beverage that was partially dumped on you?

I let out a small sigh, "Go take care of your, erm, business. I'm really in no hurry to get yelled at by the teacher."

"More like screeched at," Gumball muttered. "The teacher, Lemongrab is very strict."

"Ooh goody," I said sarcastically. "Come on prince, the sooner you get changed the sooner we get to get screeched at."

This caused the pink teen to begin laughing rather loudly, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Hehe, you're very funny, Brandy," he said to me between laughs. "But your right, follow me, my lockers just over here."

I tailed the pink prince down the hall which I had originally went to turn down, looking at the generic gray lockers.

Prince grabbed spare shirt that was next to identical and went to the washroom to quickly change into it. I guess the long tunic prevented any from getting on his crotch, boy that would of hurt I thought snickering.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Brandy! Please, this way," he said like a true gentleman, leading my back down the way had came from just a few moments ago.

Down the hall way, to the left and a few doors down was the English room, the door shut, of course.

"Brace yourself," Gumball warned me with a meek smile as he knocked on the door.

An unhappy screech came through the other side of the door. The door was flung open by a tall yellow man with a long pointy nose.

"MMNNHHH, PRINCE GUMBALL!" The lemon headed man screeched. "IT HAS ALREADY BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE SCHOOL STARTED! SHOWING UP LAIT IS UNACCEPTAABBBLE!"

"My ears…." I growled under my breath. First impression: freak.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lemongrab, but I can explain," Gumball said trying to reason with the sour man. Hehe, get it? Sour? Like a lemon.

"I literally had a run in with a new student," Prince said jestering to me. I gave a meek smile as Gumball continued to explain the story.

"Hmm, very well… But don't let it happen again!" Mr. Lemongrab snapped as he turned to enter the class. "You, come."

"Me?" I asked but he was already heading to the front of the room.

"Don't worry he's just going to introduce you," Gumball explained to me. "Good luck!"

"Meheheh…" I laughed nervously as Gumball went to his seat. The only friend – not even a friend, acquaintance? Yes acquaintance – I had gone to the opposite end of the classroom where all the seats around him were filled.

"Great," I muttered as I walked up to the front.

* * *

><p>Hope you like my portrayal of Prince Gumball and Lemongrab!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Introductions**

"Everyone," Lemongrab said, gathering their attention after the little disruption, "We have a new addition to our class, Ms. Heard."

I gripped the strap of my bag nervously. "Hey, I'm Brandy" I said lamely. Nice job girl.

To my surprise about half of the class actually gave a hello back, while the rest stayed silent, either looked at me or occupied with something else.

"Alright, you may take a seat over there," Lemongrab said, pointing to a seat near the door. Even though it was completely opposite of the only person she knew, at least it was close to the escape hatch- I mean door. "We are currently doing poetry, so you may just sit and listen today but be prepared to read aloud tomorrow!"

"Yes sir," I said firmly as I went to my seat. I slipped my phone out of my back pocket before sitting down. Putting my bag between my feet, I opened Candy Crush and started playing the mindless game, student's nervously reading poetry acting as background noise.

Despite the games on my phone the class dragged on longer than I would of liked, even though me and Gumball killed about 10 minutes of class. But I guess that wasn't really much since classes were 75 minutes…

When the bell finally run signally the 5 minute break, I quickly hopped up and left.

"Hey wait, Brandy!" I heard someone call.

I turned to see pinkie running up to me. Hey, 15 minutes wasn't enough to get to know his voice okay?

"Yeah?" I asked skeptically, wanting to hurry and find my next class, I didn't want to be late again.

"Um, I, I kind of saw that you had Chemistry next when I looked at your schedule earlier…" He said, stuttering a bit.

"Mhm?' I inquired, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I can show you the way if you want. Oh but it's no trouble! I also have to go there so I just thought it would be easier!" He explained quickly.

"Ya know, that would be great," I said happily. It was a winwin! I don't get lost, and there'll be someone I know!

His pink face light up with a smile, "Great! Follow me, its upstairs!" He said, as he led the way through the flood of students that had filled the hallway as we had stopped to speak.

The prince led me up the stairs and down a hall into a large classroom that had islands, each with a skin and 3 chairs at them. This school was defiantly a lot more funded than my old one. I'm not much of a science girl, but I did have to appreciate the nice lab.

"Here," Gumball said getting my attention. "Let's see if I can get the teacher to let you sit with me, since you're new and all."

"Oh, alright sure," I said shrugging and follow him to a smaller room behind the teacher's desk.

"Hey, Bubblegum," Gumball called as he stuck his head in the door.

"Mrs. Bubblegum at school," the pinket said mildly, as she took some papers out of a filing cabinet, and then turned to look at Gumball.

"Whos this?" She asked turning to face me. She had almost floor length long bubble gum pink hair that framed her smooth, pale pink skin. She had a tiara that sat snuggly around her head, and a long white lab coat, with the ends of a floor-length pink dress sticking out.

"This is Brandy," Gumball stated almost shyly.

I looked at the teacher, to Gumball than back again. "Are you guys related or something?" I asked bluntly.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes, "Oh how ever did you know," she asked rhetorically.

First impression: over confident.

Gumball laughed nervously, "Yes we are. This is my twin sister, but at school shes my, and everyone else's, chemistry teacher." I furrowed my brows together in confusion.

"Even though I'm younger, I skipped about 5 years of schooling," Bubblegum explained. "I am a 100% certified teacher."

"Huh," I said to myself. How about that? "Cool."

"A-anyway!" Prince said clearing his throat. "We came here because Brandy to new to school, and she just so happens to be in this class with me. So… So I was wondering if she could sit with me. So I can show her my notes and explain what we're doing and stuff."

"We'll we are short on textbooks…" Bubblegum said almost to herself. "Very well, but you two will sit in the empty desk up front, it wouldn't be fair to move one of the others in your group."

Gumballs smile grew with delight, ""Excellent! Come on Brandy, let's get set up!" He said excitedly as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to our work station.

"Whoa!" I laughed as I stumbled to follow Gumball. He plopped us down at a workstation in the back corner and whipped out a textbook. He flipped to the page the left off at and handed me all of his notes he had taken the past few weeks.

"Hey, Pinkie," I said to Gumball. He stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"First impression. Clumsy, frantic, and really weird." His face began to drop and I couldn't help but laugh at how much of an open book he was. "But… not such a bad guy when you get past all the safety hazards."

Gumball and I began laughing when the bell ran.

I guess the other two girls that had been in Gumballs group weren't pleased at all about him leaving, but I didn't have time to focus on that. Bubblegum was talking about the Atomic Theory. Gumball was kind enough to fill in what I needed to know but wasn't there for about it.

It was actually a pretty busy class. Bubblegum had us taking notes as she talked, copying diagrams she put up on the board and going over a few handouts. It looked like chem was really going to fill up my binder.

When the bell went Gumball walked me to my next class, but he wasn't going to be with me. He dropped me off at the large music room that was on the corner of the bottom floor, than hurried to his own class, shouting a farewell loud enough for the whole hall to hear, talk about embarrassing.

I opened the double doors to the music room, only to be greeted by the sound of a bass guitar. Curiously, I let my feet take me to the source turning the corner. On the mini performance stage, dressed in a red plaid shirt, skinny jeans and red converse, sat the source of the music.

* * *

><p>Whoever could the musician be! *Unnecessarily dramatic voice*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Tall, Dark and Jerky**

He had shaggy black hair that reviled his pointy ears, and a fringe that almost covered his left eye. Beneath the raven black hair was extremely pale skin that almost looked blue. His red eyes were cast downward, almost hidden by his thick lashes, as he concentrated on playing.

The tune sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I'm almost certain I'd remember a song like that. I started humming the tune quietly to myself trying to remember where I had heard that song.

It was after a moment or so I noticed the boy had stopped playing. I looked to see if he had gotten up and left, but instead he was staring straight at me. It wasn't till then I realized I was still humming the tune.

My face burned up with embarrassment. I opened my mouth to explain but then the bell rang leaving us in silence.

"…" I couldn't speak, it was like the bell knocked the wind out of me. Or maybe it was his piercing eyes that seemed to be looking into my soul that prevented me from speaking.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Some students began entering the class. The chatter made my attention switch over to them, or I forced my attention to. Everyone causally took their seats, still talking and texting. Barely anyone noticed her, which was nice. Since chem was just girls glaring daggers at her.

"What are you doing here fresh meat?"

"Gah!" I gasped, jumping a bit. I turned to see the base player smirking down at me. I hadn't realized he was so tall…

Refusing to be known as a push over, I took a breath and said "I'm taking this class."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because I'm sure I would of seen a little lamb like you," he said taking a step closer.

First impression: creep.

"Smart little lambs stay out of the hungry dog's sight," I boldly retorted.

"Mmh, feisty! I like it," he purred, bending over a little so we were closer in eye level.

"Cocky, I hate it," I said deadpanning him.

"What do you think you're doing in my music room?|" A women growled. I turned to see, what I think (?) was the teacher. She had extremely long, almost floor length, black hair and fair porcelain skin. She had grey tank top with super tight skinny jeans and red knee high boots that seemed too casual for the teacher's dress code.

I whipped out my schedule and showed it to her. "I go here now," I said shortly, letting her know I was a new student.

"Oh okay!" She chirped, her demeanor changing. "I'm the music teacher, Marceline. _Just_ Marceline, I hate when people call me Ms. It makes me feel old," she said with a laugh.

"Brandy," I said extending a hand to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dark, Tall and Jerky raising a brow at my name.

"A human eh?" He mused coming closer to me, sniffing me.

Before I could, Marceline hit him on the head. "Cut that shit out Marsh. You can creep people out _out_side of my class."

"You're such a buzz kill at school Marcy!" The boy – Marsh? – whined, as Marceline hissed at him for using the nickname.

"I'm a teacher, it's my job to be a buzz kill," she teased, messing up his hair. She seemed pretty cool for a teacher. First impression: awesome.

"Are all the teachers related to the students here?" I asked, putting two and two together.

"Ahhh you met the Gum twins," Marceline commented. "Nah it's just us four. But me and Marsh here are cousins, not siblings."

"I see," I commented, seeing the resemblance.

"Anyway I should probably get this class started," Marceline sighed. "Um you can just… sit on the stage I guess. Ill talk to you after class."

"Alright1 Lets get started!" Marceline shouted as she walked to the front, her black locks swaying with every step.

"I'll see you later," Marshall said slyly, placing extra emphasis on you.

"No thanks," I snapped as I walked past him and made my way to the stage.

I made myself comfy in the corner and took out my sketch book and pencil as Marceline instructed the class, just carrying on with what they had been practicing last week.

All the students in the class were required to take music last year as a pre-requisite to take this one, so my ears didn't bleed from the listening to tunes out of beginner level books.

And since it was music, not band - which was an after school activity/group/class thing – so there weren't any brass players. It was mostly guitar – ranging from caustic to base – drums, piano, electric keyboard and vocals.

The singers went to a sound insulated room so they could practice separately The class was like a giant band! Well not band like a school band. I mean when you really think about it, shouldn't band classes be called orchestra instead?

Before I knew it the bell had rung and it was time for lunch. So much for sketching.

"Hey! Let's talk tomorrow before class instead. I'm dying of hunger," Marceline called as she walked to the door.

"Oh, um, alright," I replied, putting my sketchbook away and jumping off the stage.

I had been so busy debating about the class I didn't even think about what to do for lunch… I could go home since I live so close to school now…

I dug through my bag to find my key.

Oh yeah, I didn't bring it… Fuck my life.

"Library it is," I muttered as I left the class room.

* * *

><p>Review &amp; feedback please *3*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ****– ****Meeting the Hotties **

Since I was being a space case I missed most of the rush of students flooding out of their classrooms to run and meet up with their friends, so I was free to search the top floor for the library. Not sure what the chances of it being on the top floor were, but it was easier to check while I was here.

After a failed round, I headed down to the main floor. I walked down the hallway I had originally attempted this morning, but had a run in with the prince instead.

Further down the hallway I went, I heard chatter. Chatter means lots of people. Lots of people means cafeteria!

The thought of food made my stomach grumble. A cinnamon bun was definitely not enough to get me through the day.

The cafeteria was a nice cream colour, jam packed with students sitting at the round white lunch tables, some standing, and some even standing on the tables!

"Brandy! Over here!" Gumball called, grabbing my attention as he stood up and waved his pink hand around.

Oh my glob, stop it please! So embarrassing…

He got up and ran over to me, grinning ear to ear. "I tried to find you after class!"

"Oh… Sorry about that. I had to stay and talk to the teacher for a bit," I explained.

"Hey, its alright, really! You're here now," he said happily before he grabbed my wrist. "Come on, lets get you something to eat!"

"H-hey!" I exclaimed as he dragged me to the counter. There had been too busy looking at all of the students to notice the counter to the left. There was only a few students left in line since most of the kids had already gotten theirs and were now sitting down and talking.

"What do you want?" Gumball inquired.

"Uh, I don't know," I said, was I wiggled my hand free. The Princes face lit up, his checks turning an even deeper shade of pink and mumbled an apology. "What do you guys have?"

"We actually have a lot of different kinds of food here," he stated, the embarrassment leaving. "We have sandwiches, soups, salads, pastas, burgers, pizzas and some other stuff!"

"Wow… nice school," I said more to myself than him.

"Heheh, it is pretty nice, isn't it!" He chippered as we moved up in line.

I looked at what was left though the class cases. My eyes darted right to the lasagna that was still steamy hot. Looking at the ooey gooey cheese made my mouth water.

"I'll take the lasagna!" I said eagerly to the lunch lady.

"And what do you want to drink?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, um… I don't know really… Do you guys have chocolate milk?"

"We certainly do! What size deary?"

"Uh, medium?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Would you like a bag of chips with that? It makes it a combo knocking it down 75 cents."

"Oh, yea sure." Nothing wrong with saving money where I could, just means I can spend it another day.

"That'll be 6.25 sugar pie," she said as she went and carved me out a fair size piece of the lasagna.

"Alright, just one sec," I said as I dug my wallet out.

"Allow me, "Gumball spoke up, as he placed a 10 down.

"Hey, I can pay for myself!" I protested but he held up a delicate pink finger.

"Consider this my apology for this morning." I was about to say no but he beat me to it. "I insist."

"Mmrrh, fine… But just this once!" I snapped, but he just smiled down happily at me, his pink eyes sparkling. I cast my eyes downward and put my wallet back in my bag, avoiding his happy gaze. It made me feel embarrassed and award for some reason…

"Here you go!" The lunch lady said, as she slid the blue plastic tray over that had my meal on it. "3.55 your change," she said to Gumball as she dropped the coins in his palm. ,

"Thank you Suzan, have a good afternoon" Gumball said as he flashed her his amazing smile.

"Oh you too sugar," she chirped as the Prince picked up my tray and headed back to the tables

"Um, thanks…" I muttered as I walked behind him.

"Mmh? Oh! Don't mention it, its nothing really," he dismissed with a laugh.

"What you didn't eat enough already Gumball?" A guy shouted from the table a few feet in front of us.

"It's not for me you steam head!" Gumball said shaking his head and laughing.

"It's for her," he said stepping aside so the boy could see me. My eyes nearly popped out of my head; he was hot! Seriously, he was on fire! Well his hair was anyway.

He had an orange jump suit with short sleeves that shot out, reminding me of fox ears almost. The suit had a flame like hood that stood up behind his own blazing mohawk. At the center of the collar there was a stone holding it in place with a identical red jewel on his forehead. I couldn't help but wonder if it hurt.

"Whos that?" He asked bluntly, looking looking me up and down. I guess humans really are rare here.

"Uh, hi I'm Brandy," I said, awkwardly holding the lunch tray.

Gumball pulled out one of the metal chairs for me and himself, taking a seat and gesturing for me to do the same.

"Flame Prince," he introduced. "So how'd ya meet little Gumball here?"

"Well," I laughed awkwardly as I set my lunch tray down and pulled my chair in. I was about to explain when a pizza box plopped down in the middle of the table.

"Yo, sorry for the wait. The Pizza place was packed!" Marshall Lee said as he hopped in a chair.

What's he doing here?!

"Heh, sup fresh meat," He said, a smirk plastered on his face. "What brings you to our group.

"You know Marshall too? How come you guys are hiding her from me?" Flame Prince whined.

"Its not like that," Gumball cut in "She just got here today. Brandy and I had a run in this morning."

"Literally," I commented with a laugh, glancing and Gumball who smiled back.

"As for him," I said directing my attention toward Marshall Lee, "I'll be in his music class from now on."

"Ouch," Marshall said, putting his fist to his heart. "Come on now, no need to be so cold."

"Bahahahaha!" Flame Prince laughed as he slapped Marshall on the back. "Looks like you don't have any luck with human girls eh, Marshall?"

"You mean other girls like this?" I questioned.

"Oh they love it," Marshall said as he leaned forward looking right into my eyes.

"I'm going to be sick…" I hissed, only making Flame Prince's laughter intensify.

"You definitely need to come here from now on!" Flame Prince declared as he opened the pizza box and took out a slice.

"Maybe," I said as I grabbed the plastic fork and started poking at the lasagna.

"Come on FP," Gumball said, waving his hands faintly. "Brandy doesn't have to!"

"But she's funny!" Flame Prince protested.

"Hey, hey, hey! How about I just eat my lunch for now okay?" I half said half asked.

"Ahahaha, sounds good," Flame Prince said as he gave me a light smile.


End file.
